Title(1)
by TheWritingMaster55
Summary: all i own are the OC's and sorry if there is a lot of names.


Title: Humans meets Mario, Spyro, bionicle and how to Train your dragon.

Good guys

Spyro

Cynder

Mario

Luigi

Miles

Unknown

Shield-er-man

Toa Tamma

Toa shield er man

Twin Gun

Shush

Shela-the-tank

Master Chief

Toothless

Light Miles

Blue aka Engineer

Slush aka lockdown

Checkers aka the legend

Leeroy Jake

Kyle

Nick

Electricity

Bad guys

Malafor

Dark Spyro

Dark Cynder

EVIL MILES

Shadow one

Mr. L

These are malefor most trusted wares

Dark Miles

Dark One

Hellgate

Halo Killer

Doom blast

Oh goody i am home ahhh home sweet home "um what are you guys doing here" Miles said All the sudden Unknown and Shied-er-man and Light Miles came over "we are waiting for me to get home from school to have some fun but a purple wrap pipe came popped in front of us and we all were shocked" Light Miles said "What is this thing?" He asked in surprise "I don't know" Unknown said "Well we better find out" said Shield-er-man. Okay Miles said. Hey guys what's up Nick said. Nothing much we were going to find out what this thing is do you want to help us? Miles said Okay Nick said. I will go first then Shield-er-man Unknown and Light Miles then Nick okay? You got it said Unknown. Okay Light Miles said .roger Roger said Shield-e-man. Okay let's go then shall we said Nick. All right let's go. Wee Miles said. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, Light Miles said. Oh my god this sucks Shield-er-man said. …... Unknown said. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, Nick said loudly. Then and there we were we in another world and we were upside down. Um guys Miles said. What Miles everyone said why are we upside down? I am not sure wait did you say upside down said Unknown. YES dang it this sucks Miles said. Oh-no everyone said. Ahhh everyone said. (CRASH) OW THAT FREKING HURT THIS SUCKS everyone said I am okay Light Miles said. Of course you are someone said. Who is there show yourself immediately said Unknown. I will or we will i am Mario and i am Luigi. Okay um so where are we said Light Miles. So tell us who are you are you guys asked Mario. Um i am Miles these are my friends Light Miles and Unknown and Shield-er-man and last but not least Nick, Miles said. Okay i wonder what we are here for Light Miles asked we need to find Spyro and Cynder is that what we are here for Mario said. Wait i heard something okay hide Light Miles said. Okay everyone said. What's that thing Mario asked? I know who they are that's Spyro and Cynder said Unknown. Um are you sure what a minute those are dragons Shield er man said. WE KNOW Shield-er-man SO BE QUIET PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Shouted Light Miles. What was that? Asked Spyro. I don't know said Cynder. It seemed the yelling came from there Spyro said oops Light Miles said. Come out we know you are there so come out demanded Spyro. Okay Electric said. What the heck was that? Asked Mario. Where did Miles go? Asked Luigi. I am up here dudes said Miles. What the... said Unknown. What is that Cynder said it looks like we have some more dragons on our team Electric, Miles said. Okay i am Miles and this is my dragon Electric said Miles. Oh my god this is not cool said Spyro. Well, well, someone said. Who's there show yourself demanded Miles. Okay i will or we will i am toa Tamma and they are my brothers toa shield-er-man and twin Gun and this my pet Slush Tamma said. Okay i am Miles and they are my friends Light Miles and Unknown and Shield-er-man and Nick and Mario and Luigi oh and i have a special guest today Miles said. Who is it everyone said. It is my old friend a very, very, old friend of mine her name is Sheila the tank Miles said. Okay so we need to get out of here Sheila said. Let's go Tamma said. Okay what the freak is that oh no! It's... It's... It's… Sparks' Miles said. WHAT'S UP! Sparks said. Uh oh Light Miles said. Let's go already twin gun said. (Meanwhile) Okay here are we Light Miles said. We are in the catacombs Spyro said. Okay why are we here Miles asked. Well me and Cynder have this Chain around our necks and we can't get them off Spyro said can i look Light Miles asked. Sure Spyro said. Hm this is not good i can't figure out what this thing is all i know is that this Chan is the Mark of evil Light Miles said. Did someone say evil; EVIL MILES said i did Light Miles said. Good ah, ah, ah, ah, AH, AH, AH, AH, EVIL MILES laugh evilly. I will destroy you said EVIL MILES Oh snap Toa Tamma said. AH, AH, AH, AH, Miles yelled Dude it's a bad guy Spyro said. Um dude bad guys are evil Shela said. I want to disassemble i must disassemble EVIL MILES AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, Miles said. Um dude why is Miles fighting him Cynder said. I have no idea Cynder Toa Tamma said. But what do we do Tamma said. Okay shield-er-man said. So how do we defeat him Spyro said. I don't know Twin Gun said. Okay EVIL MILES you are going down Miles said. [BOOM EVIL MILES gone] Well that is a good thing Mario said. Um okay Miles said Um i hope i don't interrupt this conversation but how do we get out of here now Light Miles said. I don't know how to get out of here Mario said. OKAY NOW I AM MAD I WANT TO BLOW SOMETHING NOW OUT OF MY WAY I AM GOING TO GET US OUT OF HERE NOW WATCH OUT I AM GOING TO GET US OUT OF HERE SO MOVE IT NOW said Shela (BOOM) (surprised face):O. WHOA everyone said. Well it is good that one of the bad guys is gone one down 8 to go Gun said so that is a good thing but what are going to do about the rest of the bad guys Mario asked? I know what to do i will help you defeat Malafor and save the world Master Chief said. I feel someone's persons Light Miles said what's wrong with me Master Chief asked. No it's not you its malafor Light miles said. Well, well, so you're the ones who disassembled EVIL MILES you will pay for that Malafor said. So let's fight now ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, time to fight let's begin LEERY JAKENS leeroy Jakens said. No dude stop No Unknown said. Well this is unusual Kyle said. So you are the one who created me Kyle Light Miles said. Yes i did so now you see the truth and we can save the world all of us and you Miles Kyle said. So we can save the world Miles said. Okay i like that plan Kyle said. So what's the plan Mario asked. I got a plan let's go to their base of operations so we can stop Malafor and his evil minions shadow one and Mr. L and the most three most trusted warriors Hell gate and Dark one and Dark Miles Toothless said. So you are the night fury from How to Train Your Dragon Shush said. Hello all of you good guys Loch down said. Who are you? Toa shield-er-man asked "Oh let us introduce are self's i am Loch down and this are my Friends Engineer and the one and only The Legend. Hello so let's get going to victory and to save Spyro's world from evil Legend said. Okay let's kick butt and chew pebble gum Mario said. Okay i am with Mario so are you all well guys Luigi said I am in Luigi Toothless said. I am with you Luigi Miles said. Let's get ready to RUMBLE Unknown said. Okay let's go kick malefor's giant purple butt Kyle said. Let's go get him guys Light Miles said. Okay guys LEEROY JAKENS Leeroy Jakens said. I will teleport us to malefor's lair Light Miles said. (Teleportation zoom) Okay we are here Light Miles said. Finlay we are here everyone said. Well, well, well, you are here just in time for the fight Hell Gate said. Let's fight Dark Miles said. Let's fight NOW! Dark one said. Okay now time to fight Shadow one said. Let's fight Dark Spyro and Dark Cynder said. Now Attack! Malafor said. AH all the bad guys yelled. Okay guys this is it Shela now use your main cannon Miles said. Firing main cannon [BOOM] Shela said. Light Miles where are you Miles said. FALCON PUNCH FALCON PUNCH FALCON PUNCH yes Light Miles said while he was fighting. Okay let's fight Spyro Dark Spyro said. Okay Dark Cynder let's fight Cynder said. Okay let's fight Dark One and Dark Miles" Miles and Electric said. Boom, boom, POW got to get that boom, boom, POW got to get that boom, boom, POW ya boom, boom, POW Miles sang. All the bad guys are gone except for one Malafor let's get him everyone said. Oh-no Malafor said. FALCON PUNCH everyone said. We win Spyro said. Yes Miles said. YA Light miles said. HECK YES Unknown said. Finlay Shield-er-man said. Okay i will say one thing everyone let's party Tamma said. So and Legend, Lock down and Engineer it is time to leave Toothless said. Okay Legend said. Right Lock down said. Let's go Engineer said. (Teleport) [Zoom] Okay Electricity, Light Miles, Unknown and Shield-er-man time to go Miles said. Right Electricity said. Okay Light Miles said. Let's leave Miles Unknown said. Yes Miles Shield-er-man said (transport) [zoom] Blue, Checkers, Sleder, and Sleds Let's leave Blue said All right Checkers said. [Sigh] Okay Sleds said. Take us home captain (Warping nose) Okay so we will stay here bionicle and everyone Spyro said Okay Spyro everyone said. I will get me revenge if it is the last thing i do MM AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, Halo killer said.


End file.
